Se Abrieron dos ojos Esmeraldas
by anySuzuki
Summary: Que Sirius se haga pasar por el esposo de Lily, solo para conseguir el teléfono de una enfermera causa desastre. Más si dice que su esposa está acusada de violencia intrafamiliar...oneshot


_oneshot con motivo de diversión, nunca con fines de lucro. Todo esto es de Rowling y nada me pertenece_

_**Se abrieron dos ojos esmeraldas**_

Era 31 de Julio y corría el año de 1981, por la noche se había desatado una pequeña tormenta y parecía que no pararía hasta mañana. Todo la ciudad estaba tranquila, solo se escuchaban las gruesas gotas de lluvia, chocar contra los cristales de los autos o las ventanas de las casas.

Apenas eran las 8:00 p.m. pero no todo era tan pacífico como parecía.

Un taxi llegó a urgencias con una mujer embarazada, acompañada de su esposo. Él le tomaba la mano fuertemente, pero después de 10 minutos de estar en esa posición ya no sentía su extremidad. Eran padres primerizos y por lo tanto estaban preocupados por lo que llegara a pasar, estaban muy al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de los doctores.

Ella entró a la sala de partos, soltando la mano de su esposo, prometiéndole que sería padre ese día.

Las manecillas del reloj se movían lentamente, el hospital estaba en completo silencio. No aguantaba las ganas de cruzar las dos puertas que llevaban a Lily, pero se lo tenían prohibido. Una ráfaga de viento cruzó la sala de espera cuando se abrieron las puertas de entrada, un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado junto con otro de cabello corto y ojos miel, entraron con expresión molesta y secándose la ropa.

James se levantó de inmediato y fue a abrazar a sus dos amigos sin saber que decir, necesitaba apoyo y consuelo después de los 5 minutos que llevaba sin noticias de su esposa o su hijo; porque estaba seguro de que sería niño aunque Lily le dijera lo contrario.

Los tres hombres se fueron a sentar, pero uno de ellos seguía molesto.

-¿estaba fría el agua canuto?-preguntó James tratando de romper el silencio y ante la mirada asesina de Sirius mejor se quedó callado de nuevo

-gracias por defenderme James-ironizó el animago -¿Cómo te atreviste a bajarnos en medio de la lluvia?-

El taxi en el que iban era muy pequeño, pero todos estaban dentro. De repente llegaron a una esquina donde otro hombre pedía apoyo para llevar a su esposa al hospital, pero al ver que el taxi venía lleno se dio por vencido. A Lily le salió toda su humanidad en esos momentos y le ordenó a Remus y a Sirius que se bajaran para darle paso a la otra pareja.

-lo siento de veras Sirius-se disculpó James –pero sabes que no me atrevo a contradecir a Lily-el animago en ese punto asintió, la pelirroja era temible cuando se enojaba y estando embarazada las cosas se ponían peor.

Los tres se sentaron juntos recargándose en la pared, contemplando el reloj que no hacía más que tic-tac.

* * *

Una hora después y Sirius estaba babeando el hombro de James, estaba aburrido y se había quedado dormido. James sintió la humedad y se movió, dejando caer al animago que se despertó abruptamente lanzando silenciosas maldiciones, se talló los ojos mientras decía:

-diablos James, me vas a causar un ataque un día de estos-cuando se quitó las manos de los ojos pudo ver a una enfermera parada frente a ellos.

De falda blanca y corta, rubia y de tes blanca, ojos azules y labios carnosos. En esos momentos les ofrecía café a James y a Remus.

-te preguntaba si querías café Sirius-habló Remus mientras el animago todavía seguía embobado con la imagen de tan bella mujer, asintió con la cabeza mientras su mirada de casanova aparecía.

* * *

Se levantó y se sacudió la túnica, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y salió tras la enfermera que ya se había ido a los cuneros. Al llegar, vio que ella estaba tomando la manita de un pequeño bebé, se notaba que era una mujer a la que le gustaban los niños. Ella suspiró mientras hablaba para si misma.

-como quisiera un hombre-exclamó con una sonrisa, en ese momento, Súper Sirius pensaba aparecer en escena para salvar a la bella mujer y sacarla de su sufrimiento. –pero uno que le gusten los niños-volvió a decir y ella, y la mano del Black se detuvo a punto de tocar la puerta

En ese momento, entró otra enfermera al cuarto y llevaba consigo un pequeño bultito. Un lindo bebé de abundante cabello color azabache e indomable.

La mirada de Sirius se iluminó, podría reconocer a un pequeño merodeador donde fuera, aunque nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto. Era su ahijado.

-¡hijo de tigre pintito!- exclamó poniendo ambas manos en el cristal que lo separaba de las cunas. Llamó la atención de la enfermera rubia y esta salió a ver porque sonreía tanto el hombre.

-disculpe, ¿es suyo?-preguntó ella, entonces Sirius despegó su nariz del cristal y la miró embobado de nuevo

_-¡vamos Black, responde algo convincente!-se ordenó a si mismo -¡es tu oportunidad!-_

-si, claro que es mío, ¿no nota el parecido?-preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo a la mujer de responder cuando empezó a hablar rápidamente –hoy se me iluminó el día cuando supe que mi pequeño venía en camino, estaba esperando este momento desde hace nueve meses cuando mi ex-esposa me dijo que estaba embarazada; no esta usted para saberlo pero estoy en trámites de divorcio por violencia intrafamiliar, yo me he quedado con la custodia de mis otros 5 hijos, que son de otras esposas, ¡maldita mi suerte! ¡No he conocido una mujer que le gusten los niños! Esta es la sexta vez que me caso y divorcio, por creer en las falsas promesas de mi pareja que dicen que me aman, cuando la única cosa que quieren es llevarme a su cuarto-terminó con falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

-pobre de usted-dijo la enfermera conmovida mientras se acerba a abrazarlo –los hombres no son juguetes-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el animago dócilmente se dejaba

-no…no somos juguetes-dijo entre sollozos abrazado ferozmente a la rubia –me siento tan solo con ¡mis queridos hijos!-exclamó mientras se tomaba del cuello de la mujer y ella le acariciaba la espalda

Así se quedaron por un buen rato, pero la enfermera fue llamada para llevar al bebé de apellido Potter al cuarto de su madre quien lo quería ver con ansias.

-¿señor Potter?-llamó la enfermera al hombre que abrazaba -¡señor Potter!-dijo con más fuerza y Sirius levantó la cabeza

-¿Potter?-entonces recordó su plan –ah…sí, yo…el señor Potter-por un momento todo estuvo a punto de venirse abajo -¿Qué decía señorita?-

-su esposa quiere ver a su hijo, así que me preguntaba si me acompañaría-

-¿mi esposa?-preguntó de nuevo –ah…si…Lily, no, no puedo acompañarla, ella es una mala mujer y me maldecirá a los cuatro vientos si me aparezco en su cuarto-la enfermera hizo un gesto de desaprobación por la actitud de la esposa del señor Potter, pero ella tenía que cumplir su trabajo y se llevó al pequeño.

* * *

Cuando llegó, la mujer pelirroja estaba esperando con ansias a su pequeño. Era acompañada por otro hombre de ojos color miel.

Desde que entró, Lily notó la mirada de la enfermera, no parecía una mujer sociable. Incluso le dio a su bebé con algo de recelo, algo que extrañó también a Remus.

-cariño-dijo con ternura la pelirroja mientras besaba la frente de su hijo –eres igual a tu padre- lo acurrucó más contra si, pero le vino una importante pregunta a la mente -¿Dónde estará tu padre?-preguntó divertidamente enojada y la enfermera rubia que seguía en el cuarto se lo tomó mal

-yo vi al señor Potter en los cuneros-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba un poco

-acordamos que nadie vería a Harry hasta que yo lo tuviera en mis brazos-dijo un poco resentida Lily a Remus el cual se encogió de hombros, él juraría que James había ido a comprar un regalo para su esposa –pero me las va a pagar-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su bebé y Remus la acompañó

-¡señora! ¡Estamos en un hospital! ¡Aquí está prohibida la violencia!-regañó la escultural enfermera, Lily y Remus se miraron el uno al otro extrañados

-¿violencia? ¿De que habla?-preguntó el licántropo

-usted es una mala madre-la enfermera se acercó y tomó a Harry de los brazos de Lily bruscamente para llevárselo

-devuélvame a mi hijo-gritó Lily furiosa –la demandaré por esto-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama ante la mirada atónita de Remus, esa mujer acababa de dar a luz y estaba lista para pelear.

-creo que tiene suficiente con la demanda de violencia intrafamiliar- dicho esto, dejando a la mujer pelirroja callada y con cara de interrogación, la rubia se fue acunando al pequeño niño

-¡eso no!-dijo Lily desprendiendo fuego por los ojos y caminó rápidamente a la enfermera, la giró con un movimiento y le quitó a su hijo de los brazos, luego se lo pasó a Remus quien tomó al pequeño merodeador y se apartó de inmediato.

Lily le dio una bofetada a la enfermera

-¡usted solo quería robarse a mi hijo!-exclamó mientras la levantaba de nuevo para atinarle otra bofetada

Los doctores y pacientes salían de sus actividades para ver a una rubia y una pelirroja pelear en el pasillo del hospital, nadie las podía detener.

A Sirius le llamó la atención tanto alboroto y fue a ver que era lo que pasaba, apareciendo en un mal momento. Detrás de él venía llegando James con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡el señor Potter me dijo que usted era un mala madre mientras lo abrazaba!-exclamó la rubia

-¿abrazó a mi esposo?-gritó escandalizada Lily y en ese momento divisó a su marido con cara de espanto, dejó de pelear un momento y se acercó a James para darle una bofetada, el padre de Harry ni siquiera sabía que pasaba

-¿¡golpea a otros hombres además de su esposo!?-empezó la lucha con la enfermera de nuevo

-¡él es mi esposo!-gritó Lily señalando a James, entonces la enfermera se vio confundida

-pero…él-ahora señaló a Sirius quien se disponía a irse, pero la pelirroja lo tomó de un mechón de cabello –él me dijo que ese pequeño era su hijo-la rubia miró a Harry, el pequeño bebé abrió los ojos, dos grandes y lindos ojos de color esmeralda. Ahí notó el parecido con la madre, y luego miró al hombre que señalaba la pelirroja como su esposo, era idéntico al bebé.

Se levantó roja de la furia que contenía y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Sirius dejándole la mejilla marcada. Lily se le unió y le dio otra en la mejilla contraria

-¡la próxima vez que te atrevas a decir que eres mi esposo!...te cortaré la razón para que tengas hijos-advirtió la pelirroja mientras volvía a su cuarto

James miró a Sirius estrechando los ojos, culpándolo por todo ese escándalo

-yo solo quería su teléfono-se disculpó el animago

* * *

_!que bonito! ¿que les parece? !mi primer oneshot!_

_¿lo hice bien?_

_p.d. a todas aquellas lectoras que dejen sus reviews, se les pedirá su número de teléfono para poder darle a Sirius su apoyo, después del alboroto que armó_

_anypotter_

_¿y bien sion? te gustó?_


End file.
